Past O Rama: Season 3
by VonBoy
Summary: An LBT TV series! Some things that are coming this season are: Ozzy and Strut come back for a little mis-adventure, Pterano has a son whose not really his son, the Gang get's to learn the "Sharptooth Code", the Professor get's an apprentice, We learn aobut the past of Mr. Thicknose, Dinah and Danah come by for a day, and much more!


**Author's Note**

**Almost all of my writing for Season 3 was lost when my external hardrive died. This first episode is the only thing that survived. I don't know when I'll have more episodes of this ready, but here's a little something to tide you over hopefully.**

**Episode 31 - Not Without my Eggs! Part 1  
**

**The egg puns are as eggcruciating as ever!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Great Meeting Circle. It's the middle of the night

The dinosaurs are all gathered around the Great Circle. The noises of murmurings and arguing can be heard. Bron takes a step up in front of the group.

Bron: "Quiet! Quiet down everyone!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! What's it this time?"

Bron: "It would appear Mr. Thicknose has something to tell us."

Mrs. Swimmer: "Really? What?

Mr. Thicknose walks up to the front of the congregation.

Mr. Thicknose: "Something truly... strange has just happened!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Is this gonna be another silly little hatchling story?"

Bron: "Topsy! I said quiet down!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!"

Bron: (Sighs) "Sorry about that. Just tell us what's going on.

Mr. Thicknose: "Well, haven't you noticed? Some of our young ones are missing again!"

Bron: "Yeah, the same ones."

Mr. Thicknose: "But Bron, one of them if your son!"

Mr. Threehorn: "He's getting them in trouble all the time! Why, I should give that little crazyneck a piece of my..."

Bron: "Put a foot in it, Threehorn!"

Mr. Thicknose: "Come on, we have to do something!"

Bron: "I'm not TOO concerned over that yet, since they do it all the time anyway."

Mr. Thicknose: Listen to yourself, Bron. You've gone mad!"

Bron: "Who's gone mad? If we got in a hustle every other night when that same group of kids runs off somewhere, we'd all lose our minds! Let's just wait till tomorrow, and if they're still not back ,we'll do something then."

Mr. Thicknose: "You might need to be a little more concerned this time, though."

Bron: "Why is that?"

Mr. Thicknose: "Because I saw them just disappear out of thin air!"

Most of the adults gasp.

Mrs. Flyer: "How?"

Mr. Thicknose: "I'm really not sure. They were with that old Professor, and those two rainbowface fellows. A bright light appeared, and they simply vanished!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Oh, come on! What a load of domehead wash!"

Mr. Thicknose: "No, it really happened! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Mr. Threehorn: "You really expect us to believe that?"

Mr. Thicknose: "Well..."

Some Spiketail: "That's a really tall tail you got there, big guy!"

Everyone breaks out laughing.

Mr. Threehorn: "You're always seeing things, old creature!"

Hyp's Father: "I sure hope you haven't been telling the kids this stuff. No wonder they're off somewhere! Remind me to never have Hyp speak to you again, oaky?

Bron: "Oh, Sorry for wasting your time, everyone. Let's just head back to our nests."

The group starts to break up. Grandma Longneck walks up to Mr. Thicknose, who is holding his head down low to the ground, and not even looking up at the old longneck.

Mr. Thicknose: "But...But I know I saw it happen. I know what I saw. You have to believe me, right? ...Grandma?"

She stands there, staring at the poor soul, (Long, drawn out sigh).

Grandma Longneck: "Please get some sleep tonight, Mr. Thicknose. I know you haven't been getting enough lately, and it would really help. That's my only advice for you."

The old thicknose simply stands there, as the longneck leaves.

The camera zooms out, and pans over to the edge of the valley, where the flyer nest resides. A pair of eggstealers are struggling to get down the sheer cliff. It's Ozzy and Strut, each with a egg in tow. Strut sticks his foot in Ozzy's face.

Ozzy: "Watch where you're putting that thing!"

Strut: "I'm sorry, Ozzy. Just so excited, is all!"

Ozzy: "Of course you are! I'm eggcited too! Just look at this haul!"

Strut: "We really did it this time, didn't we?"

Ozzy: "We? I did all the work, you just chomped on some leafs the whole time, you overgrown weedeater!

Strut: "But Ozzy!"

Ozzy: "Don't but Ozzy me! And all that chewing might've woke up the whole valley. Didn't you think of that!

Strut: "It was just a little snack."

Ozzy: "Well, cut out on the snacks till we're in the clear, all right?

The pair make it to the bottom, and start running off. A teenage spiketail walks up to the base of the cliff

Ridge: "Harper? Are you there?"

A young flyer peeps out of a bush, with some berries in her tiny claws.

Harper: "Oh, hey Ridge! Can't sleep, either?

Ridge: "Well, yeah. The whole valley looks like they're up tonight."

Harper: (Sighs.) Yes, I know. I just wonder where my mother's been."

Ridge: "She's probably just off at that meeting.

Harper: "Oh, right. It's been kinda lonely over here today."

Ridge: "All your siblings are off with Pterano too, aren't they?"

Harper: "Not Petrie, he said he didn't have time, which is... strange, you know. Hey, have you seen my brother around, either?"

Ridge: "Nope, but you know what? I haven't seen any of em. The...Gang, I mean."

Harper: "You think they're all off somewhere again?"

Ridge: "Well, that must be what the grownup's little meeting is about, right?"

Harper: "Hmm... Maybe."

Mrs. Flyer flies overhead, towards the family nest.

Ridge: "Hmm, here comes your mom, Harper."

Harper: "Hmm, she seems kind of... uneasy about something. You think I should ask about what's going on, or would that be too..."

Ridge: "Imposing?"

Harper: " ...Yeah."

Ridge: "Harper, you wanna find out about something, speak up about it! Stop with all of these mind games and reading people's faces!"

Harper: "oh, alright."

The little flyer takes off after her mother. (Mrs. Flyer screams). Harper instantly darts off towards the nest, next to her mother's side.

Harper: "Mommy! What is it?"

Mrs. Flyer just stands there.

Harper: "Mom, what's wrong!?"

Mrs. Flyer: "H...Harper?

Harper: "Mom, what happened?"

Mrs. Flyer: "Nothing. it was nothing."

Harper: "Nothing?"

Mrs. Flyer: "Well, nothing you should be worried about."

Harper: "But..."

Mrs. Flyer: "Please. This doesn't concern you. Just head off to bed. It's late, way past your bed time, and you need the rest."

Harper: "Oh...Okay."

The little creature nuzzles her mother.

Harper: "Well, goodnight, mommy."

Mrs. Flyer: "Goodnight, angel. I've gotta go and take care of some things. Okay, sweetie?"

Harper: "You mean, I'm sleeping here alone tonight!?"

Mrs. Flyer: "You're a big girl now, you can handle it, right?"

Harper: "I...guess so."

Mrs. Flyer looks really preoccupied. She suddenly takes off, calling back to Harper:"

Mrs.: "Be a big girl, and look after the nest for me."

Harper: "I will, mother."

She turns around, pacing around the nest fora few seconds, before ridge call her again.

Ridge: "Harper! Get down here!"

Harper takes off from the nest, and quickly darts down the cliff side in the dark of the night.

Harper: "Ridge? What is it?"

Ridge: "I just saw something you don't see everyday around here."

Harper: "What? Sharpteeth?"

Ridge: "Naw, we already have one of those, remember?"

Harper: "Oh, yeah."

Ridge: "I'm talking about eggstealers!"

Harper: (gasps.) "Eggstealers?"

Ridge: " And they've got someone's eggs!"

Harper: "That's horrible!"

Ridge: "Whose eggs are they, anyway?"

Harper: "That doesn't matter. what does matter is that they're in danger right now!"

The little flyer puts her tiny claw on her cheek, deep in thought.

Ridge: "Harper: "What's going on up there?"

Harper: "Just go with me here. Petrie and his friends aren't here right now, are they?"

Ridge: "I already said that!"

Harper: "Well, they're just the kind of dinosaurs to go after eggstealers like that, but since they aren't around..."

Ridge: "Harper, I hope your not saying..."

Harper: "That's right, we have to stop them!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: Some woods in the Great Valley.

Strut sneaks out from behind a tree, and starts looking around.

Ozzy: "Is the coast clear?"

Strut: "I think so, Ozzy"

Ozzy walks out from behind the same tree, holding the eggs.

Ozzy: "We may finally be in the clear this time, little brother!"

The eggstealer looks on at the two eggs.

Ozzy: "Ah, it won't be long, my little eggs. Won't be long at all. Soon you'll be tucked away, safe in my tummy!"

The eggstealer paces around for a bit.

Ozzy: "Still, it's odd that we haven't seen that annoying little band of kids. They always made me so eggsausted. You remember those weed whackers, Strut?"

He waits for a reply, but never hears one.

Ozzy: "Strut? Where are you?"

He sees a shaking bush in the distance. The eggstealer steaks up on the bush.

Ozzy: "STRUT!"

Strut suddenly jumps out of the bush, choking on a bunch of leaves.

Ozzy: "What the tail are you doing!?"

Strut: (Gags) "Ch...chocking..."(Loud cough)

Ozzy: "If you weren't sucking up that slop all the time, you wouldn't have this problem!"

Strut: "But Ozzy, I'm so hungry!"

Ozzy: "That's what I got you this egg for."

Strut: "Well then, why can't I have it?"

Ozzy: "Hmm?"

Strut: "Ozzy, why can't we just eat the eggs now? Why do we have to run away with them first?"

Ozzy: "Well..."

Harper: "Hey!"

Ozzy: "What was that?"

Ridge, being about as big as an eggstealer, charges forward, knocking Ozzy over. The eggs in his claws land gently on the ground.

Harper: "Oh, I hope he's okay."

Ridge: "Thanks, I've been working on my moves lately."

Harper jumps off of the spiketail's back, and walks up to the two eggs, trying to pick them up.

Strut runs up to his brother, concerned and worried.

Strut: "Are you all right, Ozzy?"

Ozzy: "The eggs! The eggs!"

Strut: "...Oh"

The eggstealer runs over to the two eggs, and grabs them. Harper's still holding onto them, and get's dragged along as well.

Harper: "Ahh!"

Ridge: "Harper!"

Ozzy jumps up from the ground, shoving past Ridge, who's not paying attention, and rushes after his brother.

Ridge: "Oof!"

The spiketail takes off after everyone else.

Ozzy catches up with Strut.

Strut: "Good to see you're alright!"

Ozzy: "Just shut it, and give me the eggs!"

Strut: "Oh, okay."

Strut chunks the eggs eggs back to his brother. Harper's still holding on.

Harper: "Ahh!"

Ridge: "I'm coming, Harper!"

Ozzy: "Hey, get off my eggs, leaf gobbler!"

Ozzy shakes the two eggs, knocking Harper loose. She can't orientate herself in time, and crashes to the ground.

Ridge: "Harper!"

The teenager stops at the little flyer. He scoops her up under his snout, and takes off again after the eggstealers.

Ridge: "Are you okay?"

Harper: "Yeah, I think I'm okay, but ooh, that mean little eggstealer!"

Ridge: "what do we do?"

Harper:: "I don't know, you expect me to know!?"

Ridge: "I'm sorry, Ridge."

Harper: "No, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited, and I've never done something like this before."

Ridge: "It's okay. Let's just keep going!"

Scene: The Longneck Nest.

Grandma Longneck is laying down. Bron walks up to her.

Bron: "You think Mr. Thicknose is okay?"

Grandma Longneck: "Some dinosaurs just end up that way when their old. It's nothing new."

Bron: "Well, you think his time is coming soon?"

Grandma Longneck: "Oh, he doesn't seem bad in that way. His body's still holding up, even though he's so old."

Bron: "Still, I am worried about that old creature. I wonder what he's been through. Why is he so... senile?"

Scene: The Great Valley. Close to the Hidden Valley entrance.

Harper: "Where did they go?"

Ridge: "I don't know. We must have lost them. Wow, they're so fast, aren't they?"

Harper: "Maybe if I get a higher look, I'll see them."

The flyer takes to the skies.

Ridge: "You see anything?"

Her eyes dart back and forth, covering a huge expanse of land. Suddenly, something catches her eye.

Harper: "I think I see something!"

Ridge: "Great, just lead the way!"

-Commercial break-

The camera shows Ridge ans Harper, before panning over to the eggstealer bros.

Ozzy: "Have we got em off our tails yet?"

Strut: "Uh, I think so, Ozzy."

Ozzy: "Good then. I swear, that pair's almost as annoying as those other leafeaters!"

Strut: "Can we stop for a snack yet?"

Ozzy: "I said no more greenfood!"

Strut: "No, I mean the eggs!"

Ozzy: "Oh, yes. My marvelous, eggcelent little eggs!"

The pair stops.

Ozzy: "Oh, you won't believe how long I've waited for this, little egg!"

Strut looks on, wierded out.

Ozzy: "Here's it comes!"

Ozzy brings the egg up to his mouth, before Harper flies in, flapping in his face, and getting in the way.

Harper: "Oh no you don't!"

Ridge come charging in again.

Ozzy: "Come on, Strut, let's get out of here!"

Scene: A grassy field in the Great Valley.

A bright light appears, and the Professor's ship comes careening out of it, with the Gang, the Professor, and the rainbowfaces in tow.. (Everyone screams)

Mr. Thicknose is wondering around, unable to sleep.

Mr. Thicknose: "Is everyone right? Am I just seeing things? Do I really just need some sleep?"

Suddenly, the craft crashes into the ground, causing the ground to rumble. It skids along the surface for a short distance, before coming to a rest right in front of the old dinosaur. The thicknose stares at the sight for a few seconds, then turns around to his nest.

Mr. Thicknose: "It's all in you're head. You're just seeing things, Mr. Thicknose. None of it is real, you're just seeing things."

The ship's hatch opens up. The two rainbowfaces climb out first.

Male Rainbowface: (Sarcastically) "Well, that was a fun little joyride."

Cera: "Humpth! Tell me about it!"

Female: "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing!"

Professor: "Did I? Hmm, I think I meant that little model plane I played with when I was just a young fart."

Cera: "No, it wasn't! I saw you playing with that stupid little thing a few years ago!"

Professor: "Oh, right, hehehe!"

Littlefoot: "Well, at least we all made it through this."

Scene: The Hidden Canyon, close to the Mysterious Beyond entrance.

Ridge: "Harper! We have to turn back!"

Harper: "Not now, we have almost got them!"

Ridge: "Please. I don't wanna go back out there!"

Harper: "But we save to save those eggs!"

Ridge: "Why?"

Harper: "Because... I think those eggs... are my mother's!"

Ridge: "What? How?"

Harper: "I don't know, but how she was acting earlier... it must be!"

Camera switches over to the eggstealers.

Strut: "Ozzy, let's just leave the eggs."

Ozzy: "Are you mad, or has all those weeds gone to your head? We can't just leave these eggs be!"

Strut: "But Ozzy! They're gaining on us!"

Ozzy: "I don't wanna hear it!

Camera Switches back to the chasers.

Ridge: "Your gonna get us killed!"

Ozzy: "I said shut up!"

Strut: "We won't make it!"

Harper: "There's no turning back!

Ridge amd Strut: "We'll never make it!"

Harper and Ozzy: "Not without my eggs!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**(Ridge and Harper are Mama's Girls's OC's. Thanks for letting me use them for this! )**


End file.
